The Chase for Sasuke!
by xiccibanx
Summary: The chase after the sound ninjas with a twist. The original members are replaced by the girls of Naruto with an addition of a made up character. Hope you guys like it!
1. Default Chapter

Kiriyama Mitsuko walks silently down the hall to the office of the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade. :What can possibly be so urgent that Tsunade-sama called me out this early in the morning: Arriving in front of the doors to the Fifth's office, Mitsuko knocks on the door.

"Come in." Tsunade says, her voice tired and irritable.

"_Ohaiyo gozaimasu _Tsunade-sama. What is the emergency that you have called me here for?" Mitsuko asks politely.

Tsunade letting out a sigh, replies, "It was reported this morning that Uchiha Sasuke has left Konoha with a group of sound ninjas, whom are most likely to be henchmen of Orochimaru."

Upon hearing such news, Mitsuko stands speechless in disbelief. Tsunade continues, "I am sending you on a mission to track down Uchiha, and get him back here in any means possible."

"This cannot be true! Uchiha Sasuke cannot possibly go off with Orochimaru!" Mitsuko exclaims, she trembles with anger as she speaks.

"Well, he did, and it's pointless for us to chat about it here. You have an hour to gather as many _Genins _you may want to bring with you on this mission, but choose wisely, this is an S-ranked mission, lives are on the line here."

"Why _Genins_? Such a mission requires at least _Chuunin_ participation." Mitsuko asks.

"Unfortunately there aren't any _Chuunins _available in Konoha at this moment, needless to say _Jounins_. Now hurry, we must initiate this mission as soon as possible.

"Understood, Tsunade-sama."

"Before you go, I do have a particular person in mind for this mission's purpose…"

('o') 

Mitsuko dashes swiftly through the village with streams of thoughts running within her mind. :How can Sasuke-kun leave Konoha? More importantly, how can Tsunade-sama recommend Naruto to go on this mission? With his reckless behaviour, we will definitely be impeded in our actions, has that lady gone senile:

Arriving at Naruto's apartment, Mitsuko slams her fist against the door. "Uzumaki Naruto! Get out here this instant, this is an emergency!"

The door opens as a half-asleep Naruto walks out of the door. Still in his pajamas, he mutters, "_Nan dayo?_"

"Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama has specifically instructed me to…" Misuko was interrupted by Naruto's snoring as he has fallen asleep standing.

Enraged by Naruto's ridiculous behaviour, Mitsuko yells, "Your friend Uchiha Sasuke left the village with Orochimaru's henchmen last night! Wake your ass up now we have to go after him before anything bad happens!"

Naruto immediately regain his consciousness, "You can't be serious. _Kuso! _That idiot! I'll be back in a sec." Naruto runs back into his apartment, he returns in three minutes dressed and ready to go."

"Alright, come with me." Mitsuko says as she runs towards another direction.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Naruto asks as he runs to catch up.

"You didn't think you're the only person I'm bringing with me on this mission did you? Just follow me and shut up."

('o') 

Soon enough, Mitsuko and Naruto arrived at the Hyuuga residence.

"Hey Mitsuko-chan, are you thinking about bringing Hyuuga Neji with us on this mission?" Naruto asks.

"Not quite…" Mitsuko answers as she walks into the entrance of the Hyuuga estate.

"_Ano… _You're not thinking about bringing Hinata-chan are you?" Naruto asks, sounding surprised.

"That is who I'm thinking of, her _Byakugan_ abilities will definitely come in handy in this mission." Mitsuko replies. "Why, do you have a problem with it?"

"No… I like Hinata-chan and everything, but I would think Neji is a much potent fighter…" Naruto says.

"This is true, although this mission isn't all about fighting skills. I believe Hinata-chan is a much better team worker than Neji is, and anyways, I'm the leader." Mitsuko continues walking and finds Hyuuga Hinata outside in the garden practicing her _Jyuuken._

"Mitsuko-chan? Naruto-kun? Why are you two here…?" Hinata asks shyly.

"I've been ordered by the Hokage to go on a mission to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke, he was reported to leave the village last night with a group relating to Orochimaru. I'm here because I'd like to ask for you to come along with us in this mission." Mitsuko explains.

"Me…? Are you sure you want me in your team…?" Hinata says with uncertainty in her voice.

"Yes I am quite sure, but please give me your decision because we have no time to lose." Mitsuko says to Hinata, sounding a bit rushed.

"Come on Hinata-chan! It'll be great having you with us!" Naruto says goofily.

Hinata blushes in response to Naruto. :If I go on this mission I may be able to prove myself and get Naruto-kun to recognize me…: "Okay… I will go with you but I need a few minutes to get ready…" Hinata runs back into her house to get ready, within a few minutes she runs back out and was ready to go.

"Okay, now everyone follow me." Mitsuko says and runs off.

"Alright! _Iku yo _Hinata-chan!" Naruto grabs Hinata's arm and drags her along.

('o') 

"Who else are you bringing along Mitsuko-chan?" Naruto asks.

"You'll see…" Mitsuko stops in front of a flower shop.

"This is the Yamanaka flower shop… you're thinking about bringing Ino-chan?" Naruto asks, again in a surprising tone.

"Yes Naruto, you sure have a lot of problems with my decisions." Mitsuko ignores Naruto's remark and proceeds into the flowershop.

Inside, Yamanaka Ino sits by the store counter. She's drifted off to sleep, muttering something in her sleep, "Sasuke-kun… would you like to deflower… I mean buy some flowers from me…?"

Mitsuko clears her throat loudly, waking up Ino. "Huh? What are you guys doing here?"

Mitsuko quickly goes over the situation with Ino. "You are kidding! My Sasuke-kun will never do something like that!"

"Well, are you going to come along with us?" Mitsuko asks, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Oh of course! I'm going to bring you back Sasuke-kun, don't you worry! I'm going to run back home and grab a few items, I'll meet you guys at the village gate okay?" Ino disappears into the backroom, "_Okasan, _I'm going to be away for a while…"

('o') 

"Okay, we have time to find one more person." Mitsuko says as she approaches the main entrance of the village.

"So… who is this last team-mate going to be Mitsuko-chan?" Hinata asks quietly from behind.

"Ah, there they are." Mitsuko slows down and points out the couple that she was referring to. From afar the team can see two figures walking down the big staircase near the Konoha entrance.

"Hey it's Bushy Eyebrows! And Tenten-chan!" Naruto yells out, sounding excited.

"Yes I believe all of us can recognize those two without your help, Naruto." Mitsuko says as she walks towards the Lee and Tenten.

"Mitsuko-chan? Naruto-chan? Why are you guys here?" Lee says as he slowly walks toward them with his crutches.

"And Hinata-chan too! Is something going on here?" Tenten asks curiously.

"Yes something is going on! We're going to _mmmh mmmuh…_" Naruto's mouth gets muffled by Mitsuko's hand.

"I believe I'm the team leader here… anyways, Uichiha Sasuke left the village last night with Orochimaru's henchmen, the Hokage commanded me to bring along a few _genins_ on a mission to get Sasuke back immediately. And so being said, I came to you guys to ask for assistance, would you two be willing to come with us on this mission?" Mitsuko explains, and lets go of Naruto's mouth leaving him gasping for air.

"Uichiha Sasuke you said!" Lee says, his facial expression shows his disbelief for the situation. "I…" Lee looks at his crutches as he stopped talking.

"Lee, don't force yourself. Leave this one to me okay?" Tenten says sympathetically.

"_Arigato gozaimasu _Tenten. As soon as I get better, I will catch up to you guys and help, I promise." Lee says with a bit of excitement in his voice, doing his 'nice guy pose'.

"Cool, definitely." Tenten says, now turning to Mitsuko, "I'm ready to go when you are!"

"Great! Now let's head to the village gate and find Ino, after a short briefing we will initiate the mission immediately." Mitsuko says, preparing to take off.

"_Joto matte!_" Naruto shouts.

"Now what?" Mitsuko murmurs, as she's getting very annoyed.

"This means I'm the only guy in the team!" Naruto complains.

"Yes, you are. If I had a choice, I wouldn't even put you in my team. So stop whining and let's go." Mitsuko runs off, with the other team members following.

"Naruto-kun, let's go…" Hinata says.

"Mmmm…" Naruto follows unwillingly.

Meanwhile…

Lee stands in front of the big staircase as he thinks. :I must get better for the sake of everyone: He lets go of his crutches and attempts to climb the stairs, when he was interrupted by a loud female voice.

"Lee! This isn't the time yet. You should take adequate time to recover before trying anything." A female figure emerges from the distance, it's Tsunade walking towards Lee.

"Hokage-sama." Lee greets her politely.

"Come on Lee, we'll train later. I've concocted a new medicine for you, come back to the hospital with me." Tsunade says kindly.

"_Hai! _Hokage-sama!" Lee follows Tsunade off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for my one reader, I really appreciate your review. Hope you, as well as other people enjoy this next chapter.**

"_Sumimasen!_ Have you guys been waiting long?" Ino shouts as runs towards the group from a distance.

"_Daijobu. _Now we have everyone, I will explain this mission." Mitsuko says. "Be advised that this is an S-ranked mission, which means lives are at stake here, we mustn't perform in any actions that would risk the well-being of the team."

"Do you know the current location of Sasuke at this point?" Tenten asks.

"The only thing I know is that they're going towards the northern exit of the Fire Country, and we cannot allow that to happen. If Sasuke leaves the Fire Country boundaries, we'll have no way of tracking them." Mitsuko takes out a Nightmare Before Christmas notepad.

"Oh my god that is so cute! Where did you get it?" Ino asks.

"Thank you! I got it at Hot Topic!" Mitsuko answers smiling.

"There's a Hot Topic in Konoha? Get out! We have to go shopping there one day!" Ino says sounding very excited.

"Umm… can get back on track here please?" Naruto pokes at Mitsuko.

"Oh, right." Mitsuko clears her throat. "This is the mission formation I have planned. First off, I will be in the front line spotting any changes in the environment with my _Sukerugan_." Mitsuko sketches herself on her notepad. "Naruto, you'll be second so you can support me in any frontline battles."

"Awesome!" Naruto jumps up in the air.

"Third will be you, Tenten. With your excellent weapon skills, being in the middle will allow you to both attack and defend for the group. And since you're a distant fighter, the middle will offer enough protection for you to initiate attacks."

"Roger!" Tenten says.

"Fourth comes Ino, being in the back of the group allows you to perform surreptitious attacks such as your _Shintenshin no jutsu_. And lastly, Hinata, you will be last to spot traps and track down enemies with your _Byakugan_. Understood?"

"Yes, all clear." Hinata and Ino say simultaneously.

"With that being said, we shall proceed…" Mitsuko is interrupted by a weak female voice. Haruno Sakura approaches the team.

"Naruto…" Saukra says quietly.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto says, looking very surprised to see her.

"Sakura-chan, I am sorry but Tsunade-sama clearly stated that we cannot bring you along with us on this mission. Your emotional attachments towards Sasuke will distract you from our goal." Mitsuko says. : Then again, why did Tsunade-sama recommend Naruto on this mission…:

"Naruto… _onegai…_ bring Sasuke-kun back…" Tears being to swell up in Sakura's eyes. "I couldn't do it… I couldn't stop Sasuke-kun…" Droplets of tears fall from Sakura's eyes as she tries to mutter out words.

Naruto pauses for a moment to look at the ground, his expression frustrated. Raising his head he shouts, "Sakura-chan! Don't worry about a thing, I will bring Sasuke back in no time!" Naruto smiles and gives Sakura the 'nice guy pose'. :I will bring Sasuke back if it's the last thing I do.:

"Thank you Naruto…" Sakura sobs.

"Okay, we must not waste anymore time here. _Mina, Ikuze!_" Mitsuko shouts and dashes off, her team-mates follow closely behind her.

('o')

The team now travelling at full speed, is now far from their starting point at Konoha. Mitsuko's mind is flooded with thoughts as she tries to focus her attention to her surroundings. "Everyone should begin to raise their awareness at this point, the further we travel into the woods, the higher the chances there being traps laid around."

":Sigh: I still can't believe Sasuke-kun would run away from us like that." Ino says, "What has gotten into him?"

"What ever it is, I'll snap his mind back to reality." Naruto says, cracking his knuckles.

"Naruto stop!" Mitsuko shouts.

"Wha-what? Naruto makes an immediate stop on a tree branch, almost losing his balance.

"Hinata-chan, would you please check out the area for us?" Mitsuke asks.

"Oh okay…" Hinata performs a series of hand seals and shouts, "_Byakugan!_" Hinata scans the area with her eyes. "There's a dense area in front of us filled with booby traps, I believe it will be rather difficult for us traverse through this part of the woods."

"I knew it." Mitsuko says while she paces back and forth. "Such a heavy amount of traps can only mean one thing, they've stopped." Mitsuko stops and think for a moment, and then starts doing a combination of hand seals. "_Sukerugan!_" Mitsuko stares straight forwad into the dense woods. "I'm picking up a series of sound waves, frequencies of 220, 330, 440, and 550 hertz, despite interference, their amplitude matches at 110 decibels. Judging from that, they're within a three-mile radius. Since we can't go straight through, we should split up into two teams to approach them. Hinata-chan and Tenten-chan, you two go from the right, the rest of us from the left."

"_Wakarimasu da_." The Konoha _shinobi_s dispatched.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for everyone's comments, here's chapter 3.**_  
_

_Tenten/Hinata's side_

"Are you ready for this Hinata-chan?" Tenten says as they dash towards their destination.

"I'm not sure… but I'll try my best…" Hinata answers.

"Whatever comes, I will defeat it and prove to everyone that kunoichis are just as potent as any guy ninjas. More importantly, I'm not longer going to stay in Neji and Lee's shadows anymore!" Tenten says enthusiastically.

"Yes… that's right." Hinata replies. :I hope to prove myself too…: "Tenten-chan, I see the enemies. They're within five hundred yards, we should slow down."

"Right." The two kunoichis stop on a tree branch.

"What should we do Tenten-chan?" Hinata asks.

"Did you forget? I'm the weapon specialist, I'll set up several weapon traps here and there and these guys would never be able to leave this area alive. Meanwhile, we should wait for Mitsuko and them to arrive. Meanwhile, do you see Sasuke in the group?"

"Um… let me see… Sasuke-kun is inside a barrel. It seems like a barrier of chakra is surrounding him, I can barely see through it." Hinata says.

"Hmm…"

_Misuko's side_

"Alright team, we're approaching the target, everyone be prepared." Mitsuko signals her team members to stop as they hover above their enemies, hidden behinds bushes.

"Have the other two arrived yet?" Ino asks.

"Yes they have, my eyes are picking up the changes in light waves caused by Tenten's traps as I've instructed. Mitsuke replies.

"So what now? Naruto yawns and sits down.

"Ino, do you think you can reach them from this distance?" Mitsuko asks.

"I think so." Ino replies.

"Okay, I'm counting on you." Mitsuko says.

"No problem, _Ninpo-shintenshin no jutsu!_"

_The sounds' side_

"Those annoying Konoha ninjas, why are they so persistent?" Sakon says.

"Using level two took a lot out of me, and we still have a whole lot of distance to travel until we reach Orochimaru." Kidoumaru complains.

"We probably are also being trailed by those Konoha shitheads." Tayuya says.

"Yeah… yeah…" Jiroubo says in response.

Tayuya pauses to look at Jiroubo. "Why, you're awfully lenient to my comments, fatass."

"Do you guys smell something fishy?" Kidoumaru says while she stares into the direction of Mitsuko.

"_Kuso! _We've been discovered, Ino return!" Mitsuko orders.

"_Kai!_" Ino's consciousness returns.

"Too late shitheads, _shine!_" Tayuya throws a series of kunais at Mitsuko's group, hitting all three of them in the chest. The three disappears in a puff of smoke, leaving behind three pieces of log."

"_Nani! Kawarimi no jutsu!_" Tayuya shouts, surprised at the disappearance of Mitsuko's team.

"Tenten, now!" Mitsuko shouts.

Sounds of sheering blades can be heard, as a horde of weapon projectiles showers down on the four sounds.

"Great! Did we get them?" Naruto yells as he jumps down into the dust cloud caused by the weapon shower.

"Naruto no!" Mitsuko yells. :I knew he was going to be too reckless for this mission! Why did I bother to bring him: With that thought, Mitsuko jumps down along with Naruto, followed by all the other kunoichis.

The dust clears, weapons are scattered everywhere but the sound ninjas are nowhere to be found, needless to say the barrel containing Sasuke.

"Where did they go?" Naruto asks, searching for the sound ninjas with his eyes.

"_Kumoshibari!_" A huge web appears and falls on top of the Konoha group. The web caught all five of them, they attempt to struggle but it was futile, the web is too tough to break through.

The sound ninjas reappear. Standing next to retrained Mitsuko, Kidoumaru starts laughing. "Did you really think you can stop us with a bunch of amateur ninjas? You Konoha trash are so naïve." Turning towards his team-mates, he says, "Go on ahead, I'll deal with these guys and I'll catch up later." The rest of the sound ninjas leave, taking the barrel along with them.

Mitsuko continues to struggle. :Damn it! Think Mitsuko think:

Kidoumaru laughs evilly. "Did you really think a bunch of girls like you can take us down? I bet you girls are not even enough to bring down just myself. Don't worry, I'll make this as painful as possible for you." Kidoumaru regurgitates something up and pull it out of his mouth, a mound of webbing which he shapes into short spears.

At this moment, Tenten moves a few of her fingers and several kunais drops from the sky aiming at Kidoumaru, which caused him to jump back in defence.

"_Nani?_" Kidoumaru asks, looking around to see where the weapons came from.

Tenten moves another finger which triggered several hook knives to drop which cuts through the webbing holding her team. The rest of the team springs up and held their attacking stance.

"Good job Tenten-chan!" Naruto shouts. "Now to take care of this guy, _Kage Bunshin…_"

"Wait! Let me take care of this guy, you guys have to go after Sasuke before they escape with him." Tenten says.

"What? We can't leave you here alone!" Ino says.

"Don't worry, I can deal with him. As soon as I finish with him, I'll catch up with you guys. Don't waste anymore time, let's go!" Tenten says to her team.

"Okay Tenten, we're counting on you." Mitsuko says as she jumps off with the rest of her team behind her.

"You guys are not getting away! _Kumonenkin!_" Kidoumaru shoots several spears out of his mouth at the departing team.

Tenten immediately counterattack his missiles with her shruikens. "I am your opponent," she says pointing at Kidoumaru.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for reading my story, I appreciate all of your comments. Here's another chapter, enjoy!**

As Mitsuko continues to chase after Sasuke, she starts to think to herself. :Should I have left Tenten-chan alone to fight? Did I make the right decision to split up the team:

"Is Tenten-chan going to be okay by herself?" Hinata asks, sounding apprehensive.

"Don't worry, I have faith in Tenten." Mitsuko answers.

('o')

Kidoumaru smirks at Tenten. "So little pucca, you want to play with me aye?"

"_Damale! _Do not ever call me that!" Tenten shouts angrily.

Kidoumaru shrugs, "if a game is what you what, a game is what you'll get!" Not taking Tenten too seriously, he walks slowly around her.

Tenten on the other hand, is taking careful attention at Kidoumaru's every single move.

Suddenly, Kidoumaru's mouth swells up. "_Kumokakuhan!_" A series of small projectile webs shoots out from his mouth.

Tenten dodges these webs with ease, with her agility and jumping skills, this is not a difficult task. To her dismay, Kidoumaru adruptly switches his target from shooting Tenten to her landing spot, causing her to slip upon her landing. A grin comes upon Tenten's face as she hits the ground, pulling her fingers she caused several kunais to shoot at Kidoumaru from behind.

Kidoumaru notices this and immediately jumps out of the way, only having his shirt slightly scraped by the approaching kunai. "A sneaky one aren't you?" Kidoumaru says with a sly look on his face.

"Oh you'll be surprised how sneaky I really am." Tenten says in response with a slight smile on her face. As she finishes her sentence, she does a backflip and jumps into the dense woods.

"Is someone scared?" Kidoumaru says outloud, while glancing around trying to spot Tenten. A gleam of light caught his attention, and he realized that it's a shruiken flying at his direction. It was too late for him to dodge the shruiken, he only manages to move slightly out of the way and the shruiken cuts the side of his face. "Oh you damn bytch!" Before he knew it, another set of weapons flies at him, this time one of his left arms. Kidoumaru starts to jump from tree to tree, trying to avoid the barrage of weapons Tenten is launching at him, but his attempts were useless, there was no way he could've avoided Tenten's hundred-percent accuracy. The truth is, Tenten is jumping constantly from tree to tree throwing weapons at Kidoumaru, such a task is as simple as eating cake is for Chouji since Tenten is used to training with moving targets.

Kidoumaru continues to get hit by Tenten's weapon even as he jumps around. All of a sudden, Kidoumaru disappears from Tenten's sight. "What? Where did he go?" Tenten stops on a tree branch and tries to spot Kidoumaru.

"Looking for me?" Kidoumaru says, appearing behind the unsuspecting Tenten. Before Tenten has time to react, Kidoumaru punches her off the tree, sending Tenten straight towards the ground.

Tenten pushes herself up off the ground. "You couldn't possibly have known where I was at the pace that I was moving, how did you find me?"

"Tsk tsk tsk, did you think I was really that dumb to be jumping around like an idiot for nothing? As I jumped from tree to tree, I left an invisible webbing and I connected it to every tree in the area, and as you land on a tree, I immediately know where you were by the movement you caused in my web. Even your puny weapons have barely left a scratch on me, every single pore on my skin allows me to secret a protective webbing, which means your weak attacks will not have any effects on me." Kidoumaru answers. "You're not as weak as I thought you were, but still you're no match for me little girl." Kidoumaru's cursed seal marks start to appear all over his face and arms. "For you, level one is more than enough, and now it's my turn to play." Kidoumaru bites on his thumb and performs several hand seals and shouts, "_Kuchiyose no jutsu!_" An explosion occurs, and as the smoke fades, a giant spider appears in front of Tenten. "Have fun with it." Kidoumaru says as he jumps into the trees to hide.

Staring face to face at the giant spider, its eight dark glistening eyes reflect Tenten's frightened face. :Oh gracious, how am I going to face this monster:

Without warning, the giant spider screeches loudly and begins hurling smaller versions of itself at Tenten, who tries her best to dodge the spiders and attacking them at the same time. :There are too many of them, I'll run out of weapons very quickly if I keep this up, I guess I have no choice: Pulling out two scrolls out of her back pocket, she quickly perform a series of hand seals. "_Ninpo – Soushouryu!_" Two smoky dragon-forms and shoot into the air, along with Tenten. The two scrolls Tenten was carrying now spins in spirals around her, the characters on the scroll begin to transform into weapons which Tenten grabs and throws. A hailstorm of weapons strikes down every single one of the small spiders that were launching themselves at Tenten. Soon, Tenten starts to target the giant spider, sending shruikens to cut down the web that the spider was holding on to, the giant spider pummels down to the ground. "Take this!" Tenten pins down the giant spider's legs with kunais, finishing up her technique with two kunais in her hands; she drops down and stabs into the giant spider's head. The spider emits an agonizing screech, and it disappears in a puff of smoke.

Tenten hops backwards as the beast disappears, at this exact moment an arrow shoots towards Tenten in midair, slashing her left arm. "Ugh!" Tenten shouts as she lands, holding her bloody left arm she looks up at her re-emerging opponent standing on top of a tree. "You coward!"

"You can only blame yourself for not being careful, but I guess I really underestimated you." Kidoumaru starts to change form, soon his skin became dark and horns grew out of his head. His eye became discoloured and his voice deepens to a demonic level.

"What the…?" Tenten says as she observes the metamorphosis of her opponent.

"I never thought I would have to use level two on a twerp like you, but for our mission's sake I guess I have no choice. I don't think you have any more tricks up your sleeves, and in that case, I shall finish you." Kidoumaru jumps back and pulls out a large arrow from his mouth, "You won't be able to dodge this one!" Kidoumaru launches the arrow at Tenten.

Traveling at such high velocity, Tenten barely dodged the arrow coming at her. "Not so fast!" Kidoumaru shouts as he pulls on the thin webbing attached to the arrow, changing its direction to follow Tenten. Noticing this, Tenten immediately runs towards a tree and does a back flip at the last second, causing the arrow to hit the tree. Kidoumaru detaches the webbing from his mouth and says, "Good job, but you won't be so lucky next time!"

"We'll see about that!" Tenten says. Immediately after saying that, Tenten jumps high in the air above Kidoumaru. Numerous strings can be seen on her hands as she starts to pull on the weapons scattered on the floor. "Take this! _Ningyoushibai no Koutetsu!_" Before Kidoumaru has a chance to react, all the weapons flies at him at stunning speed. "Score!" Tenten yells.

Tenten lands around twenty feet away from Kidoumaru just to be safe. As the dust fades from her attack, Kidoumaru's figure can be seen with many weapons stabbed into him. Tenten stood in shock as she saw Kidoumaru in a defensive stance, not at all harmed by her attack; he simply shakes off the weapons on him and glares at Tenten with a sinister smile. "Remember my _Kumoyoroikin_? Your flimsy weapons cannot hurt me."

Tenten returns to her attacking stance, preparing for another attack. :What am I going to do? With his armour I can't possibly hurt him; to defeat such an opponent requires techniques of either Hinata or Mitsuko."

"Playtime is over, little girl." Kidoumaru says and jumps into the trees to plan an attack.

Tenten cautiously look around her environment, she knows an attack is coming and she needs to concentrate to be able to avoid it.

Meanwhile, within the bushes Kidoumaru has a clear view of his target. :She is definitely not going to dodge this one: Kidoumaru pulls out another arrow, this time shaping the arrowhead to have more piercing power. "_Sayonara._" Kidoumaru says and he launches his arrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nobody left any comments on the last chapter :( you guys don't like the story anymore...? Anyhoo, here's the next chapter...**

Immediately Tenten hears where the arrow is coming from, she goes near a tree and plan to use the method she did before to avoid his arrow. The arrow appears and Tenten jumps over it, but this time the arrow manage to go right through the tree. Tenten realizes too late and the arrow flies back and wounds her on her side. "_Kuso!_" Tenten exclaims and she collapses onto the ground. Clutching her side which is bleeding massively, Tenten drifts off to a train of thoughts.

_Tenten's flashback_

_Tenten thinks back to her childhood, when she was constantly complained about for being a girl. _

"You stupid piece of trash! All you can give me is a girl? What use are you if you can't even conceive a boy for me!" Tenten's drunken father shouts as he slaps his wife, causing her to fall on the floor.

A small Tenten cries and runs to her mother. "_Okasan!_ _Daijo bu? Odosan yamete! _Stop yelling!"

"Who gives you the right to talk you money wasting worm!" Tenten's father grabs Tenten and slaps her in the face.

"Stop! Please! Don't hit her, please!" Tenten's mother gets up and beg her husband for his mercy.

Tenten's father drops her and marches out of their house angrily, leaving the daughter and the mother crying on the floor.

_The first day after becoming a Genin._

"Okay guys, why don't each of you introduce yourselves tell me your goals of being a ninja?" Gai sensei asks the group.

"I want to go first!" Lee says and he stands up. "My name is Rock Lee, I can't do _ninjutsu _or _genjutsu_, but I plan to work hard in being the best _shinobi_ regardless!"

"How naïve." Neji says under his breath.

"Okay, how about you?" Gai sensei points at Tenten.

"My name is Tenten, I plan to become the best _kunoichi _in Konoha, and I want to show everyone that being a ninja does not depend on gender and I can do just as well as anyone else being a girl!" Tenten answers.

_Back to reality_

:I guess I've always envied both Neji and Lee. Neji is such a genius, if I was born like him, maybe I would've saved my mother the pains caused by my father. And Lee, he knows that he's in a disadvantage to other ninjas, but yet he tries so hard to make the best out of himself. All this time, I've been standing in the shadows of Neji and Lee, I've tried so hard to improve myself, but can I really do it? Can I really become great like my team? Am I strong enough:

Meanwhile Kidoumaru watches from a distance, "One more shot and she's gone." Kidoumaru prepares another arrow.

:I have to get up, I can do this: Tenten pushes herself up, her whole body sores and she's bleeding intensely.

Tenten glares at the direction where Kidoumaru positioned himself. "What? Can she see me? Whatever, she won't be able to dodge this one anyways." Kidoumaru launches his arrow, again with a string of webbing attached to it.

Tenten is expecting the arrow, and this time instead of dodging it, she stood still and allowed the arrow to shoot right through her upper right chest. Tenten staggers and blood flows out of her mouth.

"What the hell? Why didn't she jump?" Kidoumaru asks himself. Before he had anytime to react, Tenten on the other end of the line summon all of her remaining strength and hurls Kidoumaru out of his hiding spot and into the air. Kidoumaru didn't have enough time to detach himself, neither did he prepare a web armour.

"This is it!" Tenten shouts, she takes out another two scrolls and unties them. "_Shippu-Soushouryu!_" Twin dragons emerged from the smoke and surrounds Kidoumaru with no ways of escape, this time the scrolls unleashes a maelstrom of weapons at him directly. Kidoumaru screams in agony as his blood rains onto Tenten.

Kidoumaru drops to the ground defeated, his body returned to its regular form. Tenten pants in exhaustion, she takes a kunai and cuts the web attached to her. Her shirt completely soaked with blood and she begins to lose consciousness. "_Okasan_, _mina, _I did it…" Tenten collaspses.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the review, my only reviewer.** **Hope you still like the story...**

Mitsuko suddenly felt something strange. :Tenten… Please be okay: Mitsuko reactivate her _Sukerugan _to locate the sound ninjas. "Everyone listen, we're not too far away from our target, so be prepared."

"Shouldn't we be looking out for traps?" Ino asks.

"That wouldn't be our main concern at this point, our enemies probably think that their team-mate still has us trapped back there, these guys will suffer from their overconfidence." Mitsuko answers. "Listen, I'm going to use my _Kurayami no jutsu _on them to temporarily stop them from moving, follow my orders and initiate a sneak attack, understood?" The team nods to Mitsuko, who starts doing hand seals. "_Kurayami no jutsu!_"

_Sound ninjas' side_

"Kidoumaru's taking too long." Jiroubou says. "Do you think he was stopped by those ninjas?"

"I doubt it, I don't think those kids have the capabilities to stop even one of us alone." Sakon answers.

"Hopefully you're right." Jiroubou answers.

Sudden, a field of darkness engulfs the area.

"What the hell?" Tayuya says, looking around trying to figure out what's happening.

"Don't worry, stay close together." Jiroubou says, he slams his hands on the ground in front of him and shouts, "_Doton-Doroku Gaeshi_" Several walls rise from the ground and surround their group.

"You dumbass! Why are you surrounding us!" Tayuya yells at Jiroubou.

"It's for protection, calm down." Jiroubou tries to reassure the angry Tayuya.

Outside the protective walls, Mitsuko and her group contemplates on how to get inside the protection. "_Kai!_" Mitsuko shouts, deactivating her darkness technique. With absolutely no way inside, Mitsuko knocks on the stone walls. "Hey, can you take down these things, I just want to chat."

Jiroubou ends his technique, the stone walls collapse. "What exactly do we have to chat about?" Sakon asks.

Before Mitsuko has a chance to speak, she was interrupted by Naruto. "Give us back Sasuke! _Kage bunshin no jutsu!_" Naruto yells and his clones jumps towards the sound ninjas.

"Not so fast! _Doton-Kekkai Doroutoumu_" Jiroubou shouts in accompany to his hand seals. The earth around the Konoha team starts to shake as the ground rises and close around them.

"I'll take care of them, you guys go on ahead." Jiroubou says to his team-mates.

"Alright, don't let them come after us like Kidoumaru did." Sakon says, as he carries Sasuke away with him along with Tayuya.

"Don't worry, I'll be enjoying myself with these four." Jiroubou answers.

_Inside the dome_

"Damn it Naruto! What did I tell you about being reckless!" Mitsuko says angrily.

"But but…" All the Naruto clones say simultaneously.

"Make your _bunshins _disappear Naruto, it's not like there's a lot of room here." Ino complains.

"Let me try to bust out of this place. _Gesshoku happa no jutsu!_" Mitsuko focuses her chakra into her fist and punches the stone wall causing an explosion. However, her punch only made a slight dent and the wall immediately repairs itself. "Damn it!" Mitsuko says in frustration, "Hinata-chan, would you please look through the wall and check out what's this thing is made of?"

"Okay…_Byakugan!_" Hinata scans her surrounding. "I can't even see through the walls. This dome is supported by a large amount of chakra; it would be rather difficult to break through it."

"By the time we get out of here Sasuke-kun would be long gone!" Naruto complains.

"I know I know! Would you stop complaining and let me think?" Mitsuko says. Suddenly, she starts feeling tired and losing energy in her legs. "Is it just me, or is this not just an ordinary dome?"

Realizing this, Hinata once again inspect the environment. She is surprised to see everyone's chakra being sucked up by the stone walls around them. "Mitsuko-chan! The enemy is absorbing our chakra through the walls!"

"Oh great, what are we going to do? We can't just sit here and die!" Ino whines.

"That's it, I'm using my _Rasengan _to break out of here!" Naruto stands up and prepares to perform _Kage bunshin no jutsu_.

"_Yamete!_" Mitsuko shouts. "You'll just be wasting your chakra if you do that, the chakra keeping this dome up is so densely packed your _Rasengan _wouldn't do any good."

"Well it's better than sitting here and do nothing!" Naruto says, sitting himself back down.

Just then, Mitsuko thought of an idea. "_Tsuin Kuro Ya no Jutsu!_" She fires multiple chakra arrows around the dome, and them observes the repairing process.

"I thought you said conserve your chakra, leader." Naruto says facetiously.

"_Yurusai _Naruto. Hinata, use your _Jyuuken_ to attack that point." Mitsuko points at a specific location. "That part of the dome is healing the slowest, which means there lies the thinnest concentration of chakra. With your _Jyuuken _I'm sure you can break through the chakra barrier."

"Okay, I'll try." Hinata focus for a second and shouts, "_Jyuukenhou-Chakra disutoshon!_" Thrusting her palm straight into the wall, she emits a piercing chakra that distorts the chakra build-up within the wall, finally bursting it open.

"Great job Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouts happily.

"What the… How did you break out of there!" Jiroubou shouts angrily as he emerges from the collapsed dome.

"Do not underestimate Konoha ninjas!" Mitsuko says proudly.

"Hmph, I'm going to crush all of your regardless!" Jiroubou shouts as he slams his palms onto the ground, causing an upheaval of the earth below the Konoha group.

"Everyone be careful!" Mitsuko says as she jumps out of the crumbling ground, landing on top of a nearby tree. "_Kura ya no jutsu!_" Mitsuko takes aim and fires her chakra arrow at Jiroubou.

Jiroubou smirks and simply swing his arm at the projectile heading for him, deflecting the arrow. "You think you can hurt me with something at that level?"

"_Kuso_..." Mitsuko says to herself.

"Let me at him!" Ino says, putting her hands in front of her she shouts, "_Ninpo-_" but was interrupted.

"Ino-chan! Stop! You can't hit him with your attack!" Hinata shouts.

"Hinata-chan?" Ino says, sounding very surprised that Hinata actually spoke up.

"I think I can handle him… _Mina_, go on and catch up with Sasuke-kun." Hinata jumps in front of the enemy to block of his access to her group. "Seriously, you guys mustn't waste anymore time!"

"Hinata-chan we can't leave you here!" Naruto shouts from behind.

"What do you think this is, some sort of private conference!" Jiroubou says as he lifts a piece of the broken earth and hurls it at Hinata.

"Hinata-chan watch out!" Ino shouts.

To everyone's surprise, Hinata takes a steady stance and thrust her palm at the flying ground, smashing it into pieces.

"Whoa… I didn't know you can do that…" Naruto says as he stares at Hinata with widened eyes.

:There are many things people thought I can't do…: "Mitsuko-chan! Take the team with you and hurry! Let me handle this one for you!" Hinata says, looking back at the team.

Mitsuko thinks for a second. :Should I leave another team-mate behind? Is this really necessary?" Almost tearing out her hair as she makes her decision, she finally made up her mind. "Everyone, we must go on ahead to get Sasuke back."

"Mitsuko-chan! We can't leave another team-mate behind!" Naruto says in shock.

"This is an order, as the team leader I am responsible for making decisions to assist us in achieving our goal. Ino, Naruto, follow me." Mitsuko says as she is ready to go.

"Ugh… fine." Naruto says. "Hinata-chan be careful!"

"We'll be awaiting you Hinata-chan." Mitsuko says as she jumps off with the rest of her team.

:Don't worry Naruto-kun..:


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much _RedClyde_** **for reviewing my story, it's been a while since someone did. I'm glad to know someone is still reading... and thanks to whomever else reading my story. Here's the next chapter...**

"What are you thinking Mitsuko-chan!" Naruto asks, outraged.

"It was the only way, we have to catch up with Sasuke and we don't have much more time to waste." Mitsuko answers.

"But… that was Hinata-chan we left behind…" Ino says apprehensively.

Mitsuko remains silent. :Hang in there Hinata… and Tenten too…:

('o')

"How brave of you to stay behind for your team." Jiroubou says in a mocking tone. "You know you won't last, and you know that team of yours isn't going get your little friend back."

"That is not true!" The trembling Hinata shouts, deep down inside she's scared out of her wits, she cannot believe she's actually facing such a powerful opponent by herself. Although she has fully recovered from her physical injuries from the fight with her cousin Hyuuga Neji, she hasn't fully recovered from the tragic memories of her defeat. :What if Neji niisan was right? What if my abilities are only so limited? Should I even have came to this mission:

"What's wrong? Are you scared? Well it's too late for that now!" Jiroubou shouts as he picks up a large piece of rock and hurls it at Hinata.

Hinata's thoughts were interrupted as she jumps back to dodge the rock. :This is no time to think about stupid stuff, I must defend my team: Hinata hops into a tree and activate her _Byakugan_, while hiding she plans her attack.

"Hiding is useless! Come out here and fight!" Jiroubou rushes towards the tree that Hinata is hiding in and knocks the tree over.

Hinata immediately jumps off the falling tree, landing herself being the recovering Jiroubou. "Take this!" Hinata initiates a series of _Jyuuken _punches to Jiroubou's back, finishing off with a slamming palm thrust that sends him flying forward into the ground.

Jiroubou push himself up and turns around. "Nice massage you gave me" Jiroubou says sarcastically, suddenly he felt a sharp pain inside his body which causes him to wince. Holding his chest he glares at Hinata. :So I guess this girl's attacks cause direct internal damage… I guess I have to take her a bit more seriously:

"I'm not finished!" Hinata shouts as she charges at Jiroubou, preparing to strike. "_Haa!_" Hinata yells as she sends a punch to Jiroubou's stomach, to her dismay, Jiroubou catches her arm just in time and hurls her into the air.

"Eat this!" Jiroubou shouts as he tackles the falling Hinata in mid-air, slamming her into a tree.

"Egh…" Hinata struggles to pull herself up, staring straight at her enemy, she starts to ponder how she's going to deal with her opponent.

"I don't have a lot of time play with you." Jiroubou says as the patterns of his curse seal begin to crawl across his face. "I'll just have to finish you off quickly."

"I'm not going to lose to you!" Hinata yells as she dashes towards Jiroubou. Taking her stance she attacks Jiroubou in a series of punches and kicks, all which Jiroubou has no trouble avoiding. :Why aren't my attacks hitting him!" Hinata starts to panic as she continues to miss, her thoughts overwhelms her and she fails to see Jiroubou's attack. Jiroubou sends a hook punch and knocks Hinata to the ground.

"_Baka, kono te doka?_" Jiroubou says to Hinata while walking towards her.

"Am I… really this weak…?" Hinata mutters to herself.

_Flashback_

Hinata is seen training with her father Hyuuga Hiashi in an empty field. Hinata, who is running out of breath, runs towards her father in an attempt to strike him but gets knocked down.

"Is that all you're capable of!" Hiashi shouts at her daughter.

Hinata pants as she tries to get up. "I…"

"Disgraceful! Even your little sister Hanabi is stronger than you! How can you defend your reputation as being a child of the head family!" Hiashi says angrily and leaves her behind.

"_Odosan…_" Hinata gets up, disappointed at herself. :Am I really that weak? I know I can never be as strong as Neji-_niisan_… but…:

It starts to rain heavily, but Hinata refuses to go home, fearing that her father will continue to lecture. Sitting on a bench outside, she hugs her knees to keep herself warm. After a while, Naruto walks pass and stops as he saw Hinata.

"Hinata-chan? What are you doing out here in the rain?" Naruto asks.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata says shyly.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asks as he sits himself next to Hinata.

Hinata explains to Naruto her situation, Naruto looks confused as he listens.

"Hinata-chan… you worry too much." Naruto says. "Who cares about your father comparing you to other people? As long as you try your best, that is what matters!"

"Umm… I guess…" Hinata says in response, not sounding very convinced.

"Oh come on! Cheer up! You're so much cuter when you're happy." Naruto says. Hinata's face turns beet-red after hearing those words. "Oh no! I completely forgot that I was suppose to meet Iruka-sensei! I gotta run now! See ya!" Naruto says and runs off in a hurry.

Hinata tears up with her head down. :_Arigato _Naruto-kun…:

_Back to reality_

:I will be strong for everyone, Naruto-kun: Hinata pushes her up and regain her fighting stance. "It's not over yet!" Hinata says to Jiroubou.

"We'll just see about that." Jiroubou says.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eeek! I'm so stupid I didn't know I put the same chapter twice, thanks RedClyde, you're awesome :D... Here's another chapter...**

"Mitsuko-chan." Ino says. "Not to doubt your leadership skills but, do you really think it's okay to leave Hinata-chan behind? I mean… not even Tenten-chan has caught up to us yet."

Mitsuko remains silent for a moment. "I understand your concern, but we cannot forget the goal of our mission." :God! Why did you become like this Sasuke! Look at all the trouble that you've caused:

"Damn Sasuke! It's all his fault!" Naruto says out loud.

"Naruto! You can't blame Sasuke-kun for everything, I'm sure he had a very good reason." Ino says, trying to defend Sasuke.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Naruto says.

"Everyone be quiet! My _Sukerugan _is picking up the enemies' voices, we're pretty close to them." Mitsuko announces.

"Alright! Let's get those suckers!" Naruto says excitingly.

"Naruto! Listen to my plans this time okay?" Mitsuko scolds Naruto. "Since there are only two of them left, we have the advantage in numbers. We have to get our hands on that barrel."

"Well how do you suggest we do it, leader?" Naruto says sarcastically.

"Just listen to my plan…" Mitsuko says.

_Tayuya/Sakon side_

"Why are those two taking so long?" Sakon asks.

"Those useless shitheads, I knew we couldn't count on them." Tayuya answers impatiently.

"We have to get back to Orochimaru-sama soon." Sakon says.

Suddenly, Tayuya felt movement within the barrel. "_Jotto_" Tayuya says as she stops on a tree branch.

"What's wrong? Is the process finished?" Sakon stops and asks.

"It shouldn't be, it takes longer than this." Tayuya answers.

Out of nowhere, two chakra arrows fly towards Tayuya and Sakon. "Watch out!" Sakon warns Tayuya. The two barely dodged the arrows, looking up they see the three Konoha ninjas standing in front of them.

"_Kuso!_ What the hell have Jiroubou and Kidoumaru been doing all this time?" Sakon says angrily as he launches himself towards the group, preparing to attack.

Ino and Naruto jumps at Sakon, ready to retaliate. "_Karenke!_" Sakon shouts as he sends a series of fast-paced punches at the two in front of him. To his dismay, the two he attacked were only _bunshins_, which disappeared in a puff of smoke. "What the?" Before he had time to react, Mitsuko emerges from the smoke and uses her _Gesshoku happa _to strike Sakon. The contact results in an explosive impact, causing Sakon to crash straight down to the earth.

Tayuya watches from a distance as she watches over the barrel. :What the hell is going on:

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" A whole group of Naruto _bunshins_ shouts as they drop on Tayuya, who had no time to react.

With the two sound ninjas temporarily subdued, the Konoha three regrouped and Mitsuko snatches the barrel containing Sasuke and takes off.

"Ino, have you set the traps?" Mitsuko asks.

"Yup! Those guys will not be able to catch us with my traps lying around." Ino answers confidently.

"Are you sure about that…" Naruto asks dubiously.

"Of course! How can you not trust me?" Ino asks, sounding a bit offended.

"Let's hope so…" Naruto says.

"Damn it! We have to get the barrel back from them!" Sakon says angrily, the marks of his curse seal slowly crawl across his face.

"Let's go!" Tayuya says as she jumps off.

"I think they're catching up to us, everyone be cautioned." Mitsuko says looking back.

"Alright." Naruto and Ino response.

"You're not getting away!" Sakon shouts as he emerges from the trees, his recklessness prevented him from noticing the traps in front of him.

"Gotcha!" Ino whispers under her breath. A series of explosions occurs behind the group.

"Did we get him?" Naruto asks as the group approach a large split in the ground.

"No we didn't…" Mitsuko says as she makes a sudden stop before the diverged ground.

"Peek-a-boo." Sakon says from the opposite side of the cliff.

"Ino you suck!" Naruto complains.

"_Yurusai!_" Ino retorts.

"Um guys, enemy in front of us." Mitsuko says.

Before the group had time to react, Sakon jumps towards them, preparing to attack.

"Naruto! Use your _Kage bunshin,_ now!" Ino commands.

"Wha- what? Okay, _Kage bunshin no jutsu!_" An entire group of Naruto clones emerges from the puff of smoke and jumps at Sakon.

"You fool!" Sakon shouts as he throws several kunais at the _bunshins_, eliminating them at once.

Without notice, Ino jumps into the air above Sakon and holds her arm out. "_Ninpo-Shintenshin no jutsu!_" Sakon was hit directly, as his mind got taken over by Ino's. Ino's body however, lost its consciousness and starts falling downward into the cliff.

"Ino!" Mitsuko shouts as she watches helplessly.

Ino uses Sakon's body to grab onto her own. "Mitsuko hurry! This will buy you some time, go now!" Sakon shouts as the two bodies fall into the pit.

Mitsuko's mind races. :Not another team-mate: But she had no time to lose since Tayuya isn't too far behind. "Naruto _ikuze!_" Mitsuko hurries off with Naruto following behind.


End file.
